


Rage Quit Relief

by Hashtagmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rage Quit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashtagmavin/pseuds/Hashtagmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael gets extremely frustrated after a Rage Quit recording, he goes to his boyfriend for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage Quit Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Hashtagmavin.tumblr.com
> 
> This is based on the adorable comic by Weiweipon on tumblr! 
> 
> Prompt: You should write a one shot based off of the fan art where Michael runs to Gavin's comfort after a rage quit. It was an adorable comic but I think with your skills you could turn it into something amazing :) Just an idea though.  
> Prompt: You should do like a one shot based on the "Michael going to Gavin after a rage quit" fan art. It would be super cute!

It isn’t very often that he takes suggestions for games to play for Rage Quit, but it’s kind of hard to ignore one when almost every single person you know is shoving it down your throat.

Finding a game to play is never the hard part, but it’s not like he doesn’t appreciate the recommendations.

Now, Michael’s played his fair share of annoying games. Whether it be because of the flashy graphics, horrible controls, confusing plot lines, or difficult game-play. The harder it is for him to play, the easier it is to scream profanities at the screen.

But he still doesn’t understand what all the fuss about this particular game is.

Not only has everybody from the office been coming up to tell him about how much they hate it and how annoyingly difficult it is, his twitter feed has also been flooded with fans saying the exact same thing.

"Oh my gosh, Michael, you seriously  _have_ to do a Rage Quit on it! I practically cried with frustration!” Barbara had said to him a few days ago.

As soon as he begins the game, he’s already pissed off.

The screen reads “Get Ready” and instructs him to tap. As soon as he does it the game begins and the bird immediately falls to the ground.

"Oh, great," he yells sarcastically, "Well, fuck me in the ass. This game is already a piece of shit and I’ve literally only played two seconds of it."

About one minute into the recording, Michael easily comes to the conclusion that “Flappy Bird” is probably the worst game that anybody ever could have invented.

No matter how many times he tries, it seems like he just can’t get his score past the single digit numbers. He’s convinced that it’s impossible and wants to leave the room so he can strangle Barbara for saying that her high score is fourteen.

"What kind of bird flies like this!?" he screams in frustration before dying again, "Are you kidding me!? You didn’t even touch the fucking green pipe shit! You just nose dived into the ground for no goddamn reason!"

Usually in order to have enough to make one video, he records for about forty minutes or so, but it’s only been about ten and he thinks he might explode if he doesn’t quit soon.

But he’s stubborn and continues trying. Every time he dies his mind tells him ‘Just try once more. You were doing so well that time.’ So then he tries again, but he never actually improves. The game just pisses him off even more for teasing him like that and drawing him in even further.

"I’m going to fucking murder somebody!" he screams out, "Is that what you want, you little shitty bird? Do you want me to commit murder!? That blood will be on  _your_ fucking hands!”

It doesn’t take long for him to reach the point where his face is red, his throat is getting sore from all of the screaming, and he resorts to making unintelligible noises to communicate his anger when he gets the ‘ _Game Over_ ' screen.

“ _Are you kidding me_!? Are you  _kidding_  me!? No! No, fuck you! I hate this fucking game! Fuck anybody that suggested it to me!”

Michael slams his fists down on his desk so hard that his Banjo Kazooie doll falls over and it’s head comes off again. He can’t even be bothered to pick it up or try to fix it. He just buries his face in his arms, and lets himself just stew in the irritation.

_It’s just a game, Michael. It’s just a game. It’s just a fucking game. You play annoying video games for a living, you should be a pro at calming yourself down after a particularly aggravating one._

The small pep talk doesn’t work.

When he eventually lifts his head up his eyes meet with the screen again. The bright and colorful graphics almost teasing and mocking him for being so awful at a simple game that looks like it’s intended for children.

"Fuck you," he mutters at it with the angriest glare he can manage.

Without even bothering to turn off the game, he gets up and paces around the room a little bit. He’s just desperate to move around and somehow get it off of his mind.

He’s just so fucking angry right now.

Who would have thought that one stupid little flappy bird could cause so much resentment within him.

After all attempts to calm himself down doesn’t work, he gives up, and leaves the room in search for his boyfriend.

Gavin always asks him if recording Rage Quit ever makes him  _too_ angry but he always lies and says no. Michael doesn’t want him to be concerned over something so silly and pointless.

But right now it’s almost like an emergency.

He  _needs_ the relief of his boyfriend nearby, even if it’s just for a second. Even if Gavin pushes him away and says to stop bothering him.

Usually after a difficult recording he’ll stay in the room alone for a few minutes, just forcing himself to calm down. He feels so stupid and weak for letting a dumb game get him so worked up, but he’s willing to push his pride aside right now. He just wants the enmity to melt away and Gavin’s always been good at making him feel happy again.

As soon as he finds his boyfriend, he instantly lets out a sigh of relief.

He’s in the kitchen, facing back on so he hasn’t noticed Michael yet, and appears to be pouring himself a drink. He’s quietly humming the tune to the song he constantly has stuck in his head due to that music video he’d had to shoot years ago. Michael’s almost jealous at how pleasant and happy he seems to be. Not blowing things out of proportion or throwing a tantrum like he himself is.

Michael frowns like a whiny child and walks over. Not even speaking a word as he wraps his arms around Gavin’s sides, clutches onto the front of his shirt, and buries his face into his back.

Gavin stops humming as soon as he feels the contact and turns slightly to look at him. His eyebrows raise in confusion at the interaction, not used to Michael being needy for attention like this.

A few moments pass in silence where Michael just holds him. Taking deep breaths not only to calm himself down, but to inhale Gavin’s scent and let it help clear his head.

"Rage quit?" Gavin finally guesses, not even considering the idea of asking him to let go.

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Michael nods a little. He’s just being stubborn and feels like speaking right now would be the final step in admitting that he’s acting like a spoiled child.

"Hm…" Gavin hums to himself, but smiles softly when he sees how pink Michael’s cheeks are.

He’s touched by the fact that Michael’s coming to him to feel better after a rough recording. As though his very presence is enough to reassure him that everything is alright and that there’s no actual need to be angry anymore.

Instead of playfully teasing him like he was originally going to, he turns around entirely and wraps his own arms around his boyfriend. Holding him close to his chest in a comforting hug and then buries his nose into the curly locks of hair.

They both enjoy the feeling of being so close to one another and revel in the warm emotions it brings forth.

"It’s okay, my boy." he murmurs, "I’m here."


End file.
